Bye Bye Bye - 4K
Descripción *'Título:' Bye Bye Bye (바이바이바이).160px|right *'Artista:' 4K *'Single:' Rocking Girl. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Balada. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12-06-2012. Video full|center|400 px Cory, Seok June, Ki Soo, Sung Oh Romanización ibyoreul maji haro ganeun kibeuneun hangsang mwo gate sororeul jaba mogeul deuthan nuneuro maju soinne jebal museun marirado haejwo na tomang gaji anheulke nan sumi mojeul gonman gata ajik naege ibyoreun aju osaekhan irin gonman gata irohke oneureun gin ibyol hane na gaji malla sorichyobwado nol jabeuryo ddo aereul ssobwado I’m still waiting in my heart Carry on your part But if you leave this me and you I’ll be waiting with a seat for two Say baby bye bye bye ibyoreul maji haro ganeun kibeuneun hangsang mwo gate sororeul jaba mogeul deuthan nuneuro maju soinne jebal museun marirado haejwo na tomang gaji anheulke nan sumi mojeul gonman gata irohke oneureun gin ibyol hane na gaji malla sorichyobwado nol jabeuryo ddo aereul ssobwado I’m still waiting in my heart Carry on your part But if you leave this me and you I’ll be waiting with a seat for two Say baby bye bye bye noneun nal ttona apeujiman ttona yongwonhalgoran noye lie da boryojulke so just one last time So baby bye bye bye Español Cuando nos juntamos, siempre tengo esta sensación, como si fueramos a terminar Solíamos celebrar entre sí, comiamos juntos y de pie mirandonos a los ojos ¿Podrías decir algo para que yo no escape? Creo que estoy sin aliento... Para mí, la despedida todavía parece muy difícil Así que lo estoy haciendo a esta manera Incluso, si me gritas "No me dejes" Y no importa cuánto intentes abrazarme Todavía te estoy esperando en mi corazón Prosiguiendo mi camino Pero si tu dejas esto, tu y yo... Voy a estar esperando con un asiento para dos Di nena, adiós, adiós, adiós. Cuando nos juntamos, siempre tengo esta sensación, como si fueramos a terminar Solíamos celebrar entre sí, comiamos juntos y de pie mirandonos a los ojos ¿Podrías decir algo para que yo no escape? Creo que estoy sin aliento... Así que lo estoy haciendo a esta manera Incluso, si me gritas "No me dejes" Y no importa cuánto intentes abrazarme Todavía te estoy esperando en mi corazón Prosiguiendo mi camino Pero si tu dejas esto, tu y yo... Voy a estar esperando con un asiento para dos Di nena, adiós, adiós, adiós. Me dejaste Duele, pero me dejaste "Vamos a estar juntos para siempre"-tu gran mentira Voy a tirar todo por la borda, solo una vez más. Así que nena, adiós, adiós, adiós Hangul 이별을 맞이 하러 가는 기분은 항상 뭐 같아 서로를 잡아 먹을 듯한 눈으로 마주 서있네 제발 무슨 말이라도 해줘 나 도망 가지 않을게 난 숨이 멎을 것만 같아 아직 내게 이별은 아주 어색한 일인 것만 같아 이렇게 오늘은 긴 이별 하네 나 가지 말라 소리쳐봐도 널 잡으려 또 애를 써봐도 I’m still waiting in my heart Carry on your part But if you leave this me and you I’ll be waiting with a seat for two Say baby bye bye bye 이별을 맞이 하러 가는 기분은 항상 뭐 같아 서로를 잡아 먹을 듯한 눈으로 마주 서있네 제발 무슨 말이라도 해줘 나 도망 가지 않을게 난 숨이 멎을 것만 같아 이렇게 오늘은 긴 이별 하네 나 가지 말라 소리쳐봐도 널 잡으려 또 애를 써봐도 I’m still waiting in my heart Carry on your part But if you leave this me and you I’ll be waiting with a seat for two Say baby bye bye bye 너는 날 떠나 아프지만 떠나 영원할거란 너의 lie 다 버려줄게 so just one last time So baby bye bye bye~ Categoría:4K Datos Categoría:4K